Destinies Fulfilled
by OtonielFernandez
Summary: The trio travels back to a troubled past
1. Destinies Fulfilled

A/N Hi again, I m just here to do the intro so bear with me. LunarWerewolfOfLight suggested this particular plot to me. She has been great with the plots I've suggested for her, and now I'm returning the favor hehe. So if you don't like it, or are outraged by it, don't flame the plot, flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything big wolf...blah blah  
  
Notes: This fic deals with a very emotional subject, the Holocaust. It was a very trying time for the world and I will be presenting various situations that may upset you. This is my form of expression, so if you think this may offend you, then please don't read. I will try to stay as true to history as possible, but I am conducting research as I write it, so if I get anything wrong please forgive me. This story will depict many horrible events and gruesome scenes, if you cant stomach them, do not read on.  
  
Dedication: This is ALL for you Luna, I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
=====================  
Destinies Fulfilled  
=====================  
  
Merton was hanging out on the lair about to read a book, which he got off of e-bay. He had bid and won the book a month ago, but somehow the mail was very late with it. Merton was exited when he finally got it, shutting himself in to be able to read all he could right away.   
  
He stretched out on a chair and looked at the cover of his latest possession. The title was obscure, "Act now and take hold of life: An Anthology of Spells", But Merton figured that eventually the title would be explained as he read on.  
  
He opened to the introduction and read aloud:  
"The spells and techniques described in this book   
are to be used under the complete understanding that  
it is you who bears the responsibilities of your  
actions. Many of these spells have very dangerous   
reactions, and as you go on through this book  
remember that we do not in most cases offer the  
counter spells needed. Make sure that you truly  
desire the outcome before you perform the spell."  
  
Merton though that it was a rather strange introduction, but he figured it was to add to the mystic air surrounding it. He spent about two hours reading the book, the spells and rituals becoming more and more gruesome and dangerous. Merton was about to put the book down when a heading caught his attention:  
"Forced Destiny: Turn time to fulfill your destiny."  
Being enamored with the idea of knowing what he was meant to do, he read the information provided to him.  
"This spell is particularly easy to perform and   
has a very little side effects. Theo only thing  
to keep in mind is that since it involves time  
and time travel you have to be careful not to  
run into any peril. If you should die, your  
present and future past will also die.   
  
Take a pint of rosemary water and place it into  
a clear glass bottle. Place into the water a few  
strands of hair and seal the bottle, preferably  
with a cork. Go to an open area and chant three  
times the following:  
  
Chronos, master of time I beseech of thee  
enable me to fulfill my destiny.   
carry me to the place and time  
where I am truly meant to shine.  
  
After chanting, brace yourself for a bumpy ride."  
  
Merton was relieved that the spell was so simple, and yet so meaningful. He thought about what his destiny might be, and how nice it would be to get a sneak peak. A mischievous look came over his eyes.  
  
'Well, my destiny is my own after all' Merton thought to himself. With a quick jerk, he rushed to the phone and dialed the number by memory. After a few rings Tommy picked up, sounding rather groggy.  
  
"'ello?"  
  
"Tommy! This is Merton, listen, can you call Lori and meet me at the lair in about an hour?"  
  
"Merton! What's the deal, its one o'clock in the morning? Cant this wait?"  
  
"Trust me Tommy, you will want to see this. Can you call Lori and meet me here please?"  
  
"Merton! *grumble* Fine, Ill see you in an hour." Tommy told Merton and hung up, much more louder than Merton expected. He shrugged and smiled rushing about the Lair getting everything together.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour passed much more slowly than Merton wanted. He was pacing restlessly about his lair waiting for his friends to finally show up. He was so absorbed in his impatience that he did not notice Tommy and Lori walk in.  
  
"Ahem! Merton, were here. This had better be good or I'm going to kick your butt for waking me up this late." Lori grumbled at Merton. Merton turned around and gave his friends a big smile.  
  
"Listen, I just found this spell that might interest you both" Merton stated excitedly.  
  
"God, not again! Merton, haven't you learned anything about your spells? They always cause more problems than they are worth." Tommy growled at Merton.   
  
Merton felt rather insulted at this comment but decided that it was ok, after all, it was one am.  
  
"My aren't you a happy bunch. *this caused both Tommy and Lori to give Merton very nasty looks* Right heh heh. Moving on. The beauty of this spell is that its so simple that there's no way to mess it up. Here *he threw the book to his friends* take a look, even you have got to admit, this would be a synch."  
  
Tommy and Lori read the page that Merton had book marked, their expression growing more and more incredulous. Finally Tommy cleared his throat and looked at Merton.  
  
"No offence buddy, but wouldn't this be a bad thing to try."  
  
"No, you're not thinking. We are young now, our destinies are not to be fulfilled until much later, we cant change history this time, there is no history yet. Nothing bad can come of it. Besides, wouldn't it be cool to see what we were put on this earth for? Think about it, we get to see what we will do, with no danger to our present lives. Tommy! You will finally know why it is that you became a werewolf!"  
  
Tommy's eyes lit up, and a wide smile crossed his face. Lori was looking apprehensive, but it didn't take long for her to get excited over this prospect as well. Tommy glanced at Lori.  
  
"You know, this isn't a bad idea. The spell does seem rather simple." Tommy told her, which seemed to settle everything.  
  
"Yea, what could possibly go wrong? Lets do it!" Lori yelled, exited about what they were about to do.  
  
"All we need to do is get the rosemary water." Tommy said, looking towards Merton expecting him to know where to find it.  
  
"Merton smiled and ran behind his desk. He pulled out three rather large bottles that were filled with water and gave one to each of his friends.  
  
"There you go, taken care of. Lets go!"  
  
Tommy and Lori both laughed over Merton's enthusiasm but conceded and headed to the cemetery.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood in a loose circle in the middle of the cemetery. They looked at each other and waited. Merton told them to pluck a few hairs from their heads and put it in the bottle.  
  
After that was done they read over the spell one more time and tried to memorize it. Merton looked at his friends and started the spell. His friends joined in quickly and soon they were shouting the words. When the third verse was done the three teens shattered the bottles on the ground.  
  
It was crazy, all sense of direction and stability was gone. All three felt that they were being turned over and over, violently being pulled left and right.  
  
They landed on a very painful pile. Merton was on top of the pile and had made no move to get off.  
  
"UG! Merton get off!" Tommy yelled at Merton.   
  
Once they were all right, and they made sure that they were unhurt, they looked at their surroundings.  
  
The air was rather chilly, they were standing in the center of a clearing with a few trees. Darkness enveloped them. They had no clue where they were. Pleasantville had no suck clearing.  
  
"So, what now?" Asked Lori, looking around trying to find a anything that resembled shelter whatsoever.  
  
"I don't know Lori. We are in the middle of nowhere. My guess would be to try to establish the direction we should head in order to find decent shelter." Merton answered crossly, making Lori want to beat his brains in.  
  
The mood quickly worsened, as a fight broke out between Merton and Lori. She wanted to go North while Merton wanted to go East. Neither was budging, the insults flying left and right.  
  
"Guys! Could you please make up you minds? Its getting colder and I'm getting hungry, I think we should find...wait a minute *Merton and Lori looked at Tommy* I can smell smoke. It's coming from there." Tommy said pointing due east. Merton gave Lori a sarcastic grin and the three teenagers walked off towards whatever Tommy smelled.  
  
Half an hour passed and in the distance they could see the smoke coming from a chimney. There was a very unpleasant odor mingled with the smoke, driving Tommy insane. He would not place it, but it seemed eerily familiar.  
  
As they got closer to the smoke, a fence came into view. Many drab buildings were now noticeable and what could be humans wearing red hats and uniforms.   
  
"Seems to be a boot camp." Merton said, perplexed.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were close enough to see that there were in fact many buildings. The odor that came with the smoke was stronger now, even Merton and Lori could smell it. There was something about this place that gave Tommy the creeps. They got close enough to be able to hear the guards.   
  
It took them a while to realize that the guards were talking in a different language, and no one understood them at all.  
  
"I think they're speaking German." Merton told his friends, a look of surprise on his face. "I didn't think our destinies would take us this far."  
  
"Guys, I think we should be careful. We don't want to startle these guys, you know since we can't communicate with them and all." Tommy said, and crouched down. Merton and Lori followed suit and his themselves a bit.  
  
The guards were having a very animated conversation. They were smiling and clasping each others shoulders. A third guard was walking over towards them and joined the conversation. This guard was more visible to the teens since he was facing them.  
  
Merton's eyes went wide and Lori uttered a gasp. Tommy Looked at his friends and couldn't understand what he was seeing. Merton was showing pure fury in his eyes. His nostrils were flaring and he had red angry splotches on his face. Merton kept uttering 'How can that be!?' but Tommy could not understand why. He looked towards Lori and was almost floored at what he saw. She was giving the new guard the dirtiest look possible, clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood. She gave Merton a furious look,  
  
"The spell went wrong! We are in the past, and not a very good place at that!" she hissed at Merton which retaliated "Don't you think I know that!? This isn't good!"  
  
They both went back to glaring at the guard, looking angrier by the second. Tommy couldn't understand what was so wrong with the guard. He seemed like an ok guy. Tommy gave the guard a closer scrutiny.  
  
"Hey, what is that symbol on his forearm?" Tommy asked his friends. He did not expect their reactions.  
  
Merton and Lori gave him an exasperated look. Merton then huffed, Lori rolled her eyes. Tommy, feeling rather stupid waited for an answer.  
  
"Are you kidding Tommy? Cause it isn't very funny!" Merton spat at him. Now angry, Tommy turned to Lori.  
  
She was giving him an angry stare. She grunted once, Looked at the guard and back at Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, that's a swastika." She told him.  
  
Both Merton and Lori were outraged that Tommy now adopted a clueless look. Merton, very uncharacteristically, slapped Tommy in the back of the head. Tommy whirled on him, but stopped dead when he was the look of utter hatred on Merton's face.  
  
"The swastika, Tommy, is the Nazi symbol. We traveled to the past and are now looking at a concentration camp." Merton told his friend, ice in his voice.  
  
Tommy took the news in and processed it. He looked at the guard then back at his friends. Understanding flooded his face and anger so fierce filled him. The next second, Tommy wolfed out. 


	2. --2

A/N This is the second chapter in Destinies Fulfilled. Hope you guys enjoy this, and remember, I appreciate Reviews as they inspire me to write more *wink wink*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything BWOC  
  
Notes: Check out the full disclaimer on chapter one.  
  
  
====================  
Destinies fulfilled  
====================  
  
"The swastika, Tommy, is the Nazi symbol. We traveled to the past and are now looking at a concentration camp." Merton told his friend, ice in his voice.  
  
Tommy took the news in and processed it. He looked at the guard then back at his friends. Understanding flooded his face and anger so fierce filled him. The next second, Tommy wolfed out.  
  
"Why are we here Merton?" Tommy growled at the angry Goth, expecting to see the automatic step back Merton usually had when Tommy was annoyed at him, but to his surprise, Merton just got angrier and rushed Tommy.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Merton practically yelled at Tommy, "We performed the spell as it said we should. I know that we did not mess it up. So we're here, though don't ask me why." Merton spat though this time not at anyone in particular. Both Tommy and Lori did not how to deal with a pissed off Merton. He was such an easygoing guy, and he never got this upset over anything, they did not want to push him more than they had to but they were upset as well.  
  
"Well Merton, how do we fix this? What now? I mean we can't stay here forever, and by the way your acting, if we stay here too much longer your going to spaz and do something you will regret later." Lori stated while pacing like a caged animal.  
  
"Again, how the hell should I know? The spell is supposed to make us go to the moment when our destinies are close to being fulfilled. Obviously this cant be it, we were not alive back then, or I mean here, so I don't know" Merton answered sullenly.  
  
The whole time that Merton and Lori were discussing their current situation, Tommy was pacing more and more. Something was bothering him. Almost like a memory, or deeply hidden knowledge that was trying to come up.  
  
"Hey guys. Didn't the Nazi torture and kill those that were anything but blonde hair blue eyed?" Tommy asked the others.   
  
Merton was impressed that his friend remembered as much, though at the moment all he could think about was how to get out of where they were. Merton knew all to well the implications of the situation they were in. All through his life, Merton ha been treated badly because he was different, ideally the same thing that they were now facing, and many years of repressed anger were now being put to the test. Needless to say, this whole paradigm struck a nerve with Merton.  
  
"Yea Tommy, they did. They tortured and killed over six million people just because they were different. Hitler wanted to create a world where everyone was the same, blond hair blue eyes, an Aryan race." Merton replied with such intense fury in his voice that both Tommy and Lori backed off a bit from him.  
  
"Ok. I don't mean to make matters worse, but let me point out that no one here fits that image. We are in serious danger here." Tommy hesitantly proceeded.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious." Merton angrily shot back.   
  
Tommy was fed up with Merton's attitude by this point. He completely understood that the Goth was upset by the situation, but it was one thing to be angry at the situation, and quite another to take it out on them.  
  
"Look Merton, that's enough! Back off a bit and at least try to calm down so we can..." was all Tommy was able to get out. Out of nowhere, Merton whirled on Tommy and quite unexpectedly threw a punch that connected fiercely with Tommy's face. Lori gasped and went to Tommy to make sure he was all right, Tommy was on the floor, blood dripping down his face and a look of total astonishment dominated his face.  
  
"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down Tommy. You have no IDEA what its like to be treated like shit just cause your different. You being who you are have NO RIGHT telling me to back off, try walking in my shoes, or the shoes of the people in that camp before you pass judgment..." Merton was yelling at Tommy which put him and Lori in a situation they truly did not know how to handle. Luckily, Merton realized what he had done, and a look of panic crossed his face. He walked over to Tommy and kneeled by his friend, "oh my god," extending one hand to Tommy Merton Helped him up. Tears were welling in Merton's eyes and he quickly hugged his friend.  
  
"Tommy, I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me. Oh my god. Are you ok?" Merton let go of Tommy and looked into the wolf's eyes. Merton had always been Moody, but this was uncharted territory for the trio. Tommy was not upset at Merton, but he had alot of emotions welling deep within him at the sight of his friend loosing control.  
  
"Its ok man. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry too, I should have thought about what I was saying before I said it. I know you have always had it rough, I just didn't think is all." Tommy said, all three of the teens now relaxing a bit.   
  
"I gotta say Merton, why haven't you ever done that to TNT. I'm sure they would never mess with you again." Tommy grinned and chuckled followed by Merton and Lori.  
  
After they made sure that Tommy was all right and that nothing was broken the teens went on thinking about what to do.  
  
Half an hour later, no one had come up with anything useful and they were all tense again. They all wanted to go home, and though they racked their brains they could not come up with anything that may be useful. Merton hadn't brought any books with him, nor any materials to cast any spells. All Merton had was the spells he already knew by heart and at the moment they weren't useful.  
  
"Hey guys, something's happening at the camp." Lori said. They turned towards the camp and they saw a whole bunch of people being led to this one building. Merton began shifting nervously, and Tommy and Lori were looking at him trying to figure out what was up. Tommy turned to Merton to ask what was wrong, but froze mid turn when he saw the tears falling freely down Merton's cheeks.  
  
"Merton, what's up?"  
  
"Those poor people. I'm not sure if they are going to go dig ditches or if they are going to the showers, or worse." Merton answered miserably, emotions weighing heavily on his voice. Merton bowed his head to hide his pain, and Tommy did not want to disturb him, so he turned to Lori. He was about to speak when he noticed that Lori was crying as well, something she never did. Tommy stood between the two crying teens, feeling awkward and stupid. He knew there was a reason why they were upset, but he didn't know what the deal was. Braving another outburst by Merton, Tommy decided to get clarification.  
  
"I know this will sound very dumb, but I don't get what's going on. Please don't get mad or anything but can you explain why going to the shower or digging ditches is so bad?" Tommy asked, a note of anxiety in his voice.  
  
Merton looked up, and Tommy was relieved to see that anger was devoid in his eyes, however a deep sorrow filled them and Tommy was not sure which was better.  
  
"Ok Tommy, I will explain. The Nazi like we said before tortured and killed many, many people. They did this in many different, horrible ways. They were forced to dig ditches for the ones that were killed, often resulting in death itself through exhaustion. The ditches came in handy, they were often buried in the same ditches they themselves dug. They were taken to the showers, half the time they got real showers, the other half poisonous gas shot out of the spigots and killed them." Merton spotted off, driving a gasp out of Lori. Tommy looked at her and her tears poured out of her at a steady pace. He heard a gasp from Merton and turned in time to see him walk towards Lori. He put an arm around her and cried with her. Tommy was beginning to see why his friends were this upset. So far, what Merton had described to him was indeed horrible. Tommy reflected on the info he had been given when a strange smell filled the air. It smelled like over cooked beef, but also like nothing he had ever smelled before. Being a wolf, he tried a bit harder to distinguish what exactly it was when Merton caught a whiff of whatever was cooking and look horrified. Lori jumped up and began running towards the camp, but apparently Merton thought ahead and grabbed her before she got far.   
  
  
Tommy did not know how Merton did it, but he managed to pin Lori to the ground even with all her struggling. He heard Merton's words of reassurance and soon enough Lori was up and hugging Merton, loud sobs escaping her. Merton looked in pain, and if its even possible the anger he saw in his face rivaled that of any creature they had ever fought. Merton looked at Tommy, his eyes red, still holding on to Lori.  
  
"Other methods they used were the ovens. They would stick people in a lit over and literally bake them alive. That's what were smelling by the way." Merton told Tommy, fighting the urge to throw up. Lori then broke away from Merton and ambled towards some near by bushes where she puked for a very long time. Merton gave up the fight and also emptied his stomach discreetly. Tommy's horror at what he had been told grew at a steady pace, and that memory that was escaping him rushed back in. He remembered history class when they were discussing World War II. He remembered most of what Merton told him and the horror of their situation came fully clearer.  
  
"Oh my god." Tommy whispered. The feeling of throwing up was with Tommy, but he fought with all his might to keep cool even though that sickening smell was getting heavier by the second. Frustration worked its way into Tommy, he knew that there was nothing that could be done, and he had never been completely empty.  
  
The night shook with a sudden scream. Tommy jumped sky high and turned to his friends to see what to do, but all he got out of them was a grimace.  
  
"Oh god Merton, is that what I think it is?" Lori asked him, clearly on the very edge of her tolerance level.  
  
"I think so. There's nothing we can do. We have to get out of here." Merton said, exhaustion evident in his attitude. Before Tommy could ask what was that screaming Merton beat him to the punch.  
  
"That Tommy, just so you know is the Nazi team of scientist finding out what would happen if a woman went in labor and her legs were tightly held together. Yes Tommy, they are in there right now with a woman giving birth and her legs are bound. No anesthetics, no real medical attention, in pain like no other while a bunch of people are documenting everything until the moment of her death, along with her baby's. All because they are different." Merton bitterly said and looked away.  
  
"Oh my god." Tommy whispered, for the first time the complete horror dawned on him.  
  
"We have to do something to get out of this nightmare. I can not stand it here like this." Tommy said while looking at the floor, feeling very dumb that this whole time his friend were freaking out and now after so much, it got to him. Regardless of that, Tommy knew that they could not stand much more of this.  
  
  
A/N This was a very difficult chapter to write, it brought up many difficult emotions for me. Please let me know what you thought about it and how it made you feel, I would appreciate it. 


	3. --3

A/N This is the next chapter in this rather hard series to write. I know that I have begun to take longer periods of time between chapters in this and my other fics and I apologize. Inspiration has left me for a while and I don't feel encouraged, but Ill plow through this best I can.   
  
  
===================  
Destinies Fulfilled  
===================  
  
"We have to do something to get out of this nightmare. I can not stand it here like this." Tommy said while looking at the floor, feeling very dumb that this whole time his friend were freaking out and now after so much, it got to him. Regardless of that, Tommy knew that they could not stand much more of this.  
  
"What do you propose we do then, Tommy? I don't have anything to reverse the spell, we're all stressed out at being here, you tell me then." Merton savagely snipped at Tommy, which to his credit took it in stride.  
  
The tree teens were resentfully sitting around doing nothing. As far as they all could see, there was nothing that they could do to help themselves. As they were glumly sitting there trying to figure a way out they noticed more people being marched into a far off building, soon followed by that unholy smell in the air that signified another trip to the ovens.   
  
Merton kept pacing back and forth in the small clearing they were now sharing. He kept throwing glances towards the camps and making small, demure sounds of outrage. This behavior was worrying Tommy. Tommy hoped that this experience would not scar them too badly though realistically, he knew that it would.  
  
However, Tommy's concern was more with Merton. Tommy knew that he would be able to handle it, and he knew that Lori was strong enough to handle it, but he was not so sure about Merton. Tommy couldn't help but think that this whole mess was going to change Merton and was afraid that it would change him for the worst.   
  
In a sudden burst of rational and educated thought, Tommy saw what Merton had yet to figure out. He hoped he was wrong, but with these things you never know.  
  
"Merton? Can it be possible that the spell did not go wrong? I mean...can our destinies lie somewhere in this time line?"  
  
Merton stumbled over himself, not noticing the way his hands were shaking, and giving Tommy's statement a whirl.  
  
"I don't think so Tommy. Mind you, it's possible that in the future we figure out how to time travel and come here for something, but I highly doubt it. Even I would not be foolish enough to change the course of history."  
  
"It was just a thought." Tommy dejectedly answered. He saw Merton's point, but still, there was a nagging feeling troubling Tommy. Besides being troubled by the time flow in which they landed, and the awful smells that filled the air, Tommy wanted to go back to his time.   
  
Merton was following the same train of thought, but in his angered state he wasn't making much sense even to himself. He tried desperately to grasp at any straws that came his way. Currently, he was attempting to remember the spell and anything that was relating to reversing it. He was knocking around an idea that maybe if he could find the items he needed they could recast the spell and head off home, but even if he could, there was no way to tell which way to search. He was pretty sure that they could find the rose water in a store somewhere (assuming they found someone who spoke English) but he wasn't sure if the herbs they needed grew wild in Germany.  
  
Lori had been unusually quiet during this whole ordeal. If Merton had been in his right mind, he would have found this rather strange. Being as they weren't exactly in the right state of mind, they overlooked many things.   
  
Merton suddenly went over to a boulder and started pounding and kicking it. Neither Tommy nor Lori knew what to do for Merton, so they just stood by, until Tommy saw that Merton's fist were bleeding freely and even then he wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Tommy pulled Merton away from the big rock, and to his surprise, Merton put quite a fight.  
  
Tommy, being new to this whole Merton, did all he could do, he whispered reassuring and calming thoughts. Merton continued to struggle against Tommy, but the whispered words had their effects. Eventually Merton stopped struggling and told Tommy he was fine.  
  
Merton went a little into the bushes, and quietly nursed his wounds. He rejoined his friends, who were looking at Merton with something a little like awed respect. Though unnerving, they liked the fearless, ruthless Merton that they were seeing.  
  
"Remind me never to piss him off, 'k?" Tommy whispered to Lori, who gave a soft chuckle, drawing a nasty look from Merton.  
  
Tommy and Lori looked sheepishly looked at the ground. A rumbling sound was distinguishable in the distance. The three teens looked towards the camp. A jeep was rolling lazily through the camp. Not much was noticeable for a while, but never the less, the trio crouched down into the bushes and paid attention to what was going on.  
  
They were watching for ten minutes when the jeeps occupants came into view. Merton wailed a rage filled scream that rang throughout the night. The guards that were stationed nearby gave a whoop of a scream an looked out towards the night time forest. Apparently they decided that the screams came from either an animal, or something that they really did not want to deal with for they stayed on their post.   
  
Tommy and Lori weren't quick enough to react to the sudden cacophony that was emanating from Merton, they let him scream for a while, but finally Tommy jumped on Merton and covered his mouth, muffling the scream. This, unfortunately was not nearly enough to keep Merton under control, Tommy being a wolf with supernatural strength found himself being thrown off Merton as if he were nothing and had to react mighty quick to get a hold of Merton once more. Merton had begun to run towards the camp. Luckily Tommy got a hold of him again, and this time he had Loris help.  
  
The strength it took to hold Merton down was almost too much for both the wolf and the girl. They were near the point of exhaustion when Merton suddenly stopped fighting. Tommy and Lori looked at each other and slowly let him go.  
  
Both of them were expecting Merton to bolt, but neither knew what to do when Merton began weeping openly, shaking as if he had a high fever. The tears were coming in a flood and Tommy found himself turning away to give Merton a little privacy.  
  
Lori on the other hand went to Merton and held him up and hugged him. She was crying herself, but it was, for the first time, out of fear. She and Tommy had no idea what had set him off that way, and she wanted to find out.  
  
"Merton, its ok. I'm here and it's all ok. What happened?" Lori gently asked the Goth.  
  
Merton babbled for a while, and neither she nor Tommy could understand much. All they managed to get was 'him...'  
  
Lori was getting a bit exasperated and started pacing.  
  
Tommy kneeled by Merton now and attempted to give Merton what comfort he could. Not that he was doing much good, Merton kept his glazed expression throughout Tommy's comforting words. He gave up on Merton and went to Lori to see if she had any ideas to help Merton but Tommy stopped short in his tracks.  
  
What he saw when he looked at Lori made him want to run away in a total panic. Lori now had a look of total and complete insanity dominated her face. Her fist were clenching and unclenching like mad, and if Tommy didn't know any better, he would swear that steam was coming from her ears.  
  
Apprehensively, Tommy walked towards Lori and put a hand on her shoulder gently, lest he risk her wrath. Lori whirled towards Tommy and that look remained. She gave Merton a quick glance, and now her features softened a little, but when she looked towards the camp again, her whole body tensed up.  
  
Tommy looked towards the camp. He knew that something big was happening, why would his friends be acting this way. All he saw though as the jeep, it had parked in the middle of a small open area and on top of it there was a smallish man. On closer scrutiny he saw that the man wasn't much to look at, he had a funky hair cut, little wisps of hair falling on his forehead and a small square mustache. Tommy thought hard about why this demure man would be causing such uproar when it hit him like a freight train moving at full speed, he suddenly understood why Merton had freaked out and why Lori looked ready to kill. A loud growl was issuing from Tommy's chest and his eyes began to glow, as a surge of pure hatred flooded his entire system.  
  
They were now looking at Hitler himself.  
  
  
  
A/N Well? What do you think? Be honest and please review. 


	4. --4

A/N Sorry for the delay on this. I hope I can find inspiration much more quickly in the   
future. Reviews are still very much appreciated.  
  
  
The tension that was hanging around the trio was unbearable. Tommy's anger radiated through his body, and it made the wolf want to do something drastic. However, Tommy's anger was quickly put on hold when he saw the expression on Merton's face.  
  
Very quickly, Tommy's anger was shoved aside. He was suddenly concerned about Merton, who looked like he had lost his mind. Tommy instinctively knew that if Merton were left on his own, he definitely would do something that they would not be able to fix.  
  
Lori sensed also that there was something wrong, and due to her excellent kickboxing skills and reflexes she pounced on Merton the very second the Goth began to rush into the middle of the camp.   
  
"What are you doing standing around for? Help me!" Lori hissed at the paralyzed Tommy. He quickly got the hint and went over and attempted to grab Merton. The Goth seemed to calm down a bit and so his friends loosened up on him. It was a mistake. Merton quickly got out of the hold they had him in and was able to make it about thirty feet before Tommy knocked him down.  
  
The wolf threw himself on the Goth and made sure that this time he would be still. Tommy dragged Merton to where they originally were and sat the enraged teen on his lap. Taking a firm hold, Tommy put Merton into a tight bear hug, ensuring that Merton would stay still.   
  
Not knowing what else to do, Tommy tried to subdue Merton.  
  
"Buddy, listen you have to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and relax." Tommy soothingly whispered into the Goth's ear. Lori was standing by, ready to tackle Merton if he even as much as blinked.   
  
"Let me go Tommy! I don't need you treating me like a child. LET ME GO!" Merton struggled against Tommy's hold.  
  
"I'm so sorry Merton, but I can't let you go. We don't want anything happening to you, and we sure as hell don't want to mess with the time line. So either cool off so I can let go of   
you, or resign yourself to being held through the night." Tommy edgily replied to Merton.  
  
The group spent about half an hour in total silence. It was killing Tommy not knowing what was happening at the camp, but Merton was still putting up a fight. Tommy couldn't very well let his guard down now. Merton startled Tommy out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm alright now. You can let me go, Ill stay put." Merton whispered into the darkness. Tommy was reluctant to let him go, but in the end he did. Merton sounded like all the fight had gone out of him anyway. Both boys made their way over to Lori, which at the moment was acting like a look out.  
  
"Anything happening?" Merton asked Lori.  
  
Merton's question startled her, she whirled around and right away started to fight with Tommy.  
  
"What are you, dumb? Why you let him go for?" Demanded Lori, fire was in her eyes. The tension had gotten to all of them.  
  
Tommy took no offence to her question, and simply shrugged.  
  
"I'm alright now Lori, relax. What's been happening?" Merton asked her, a look of defeat still lingered on his face.  
  
"As far as I can tell, nothing. Hitler and a couple of soldiers went into that cabin and   
haven't come out since." Lori answered after a long silence.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise in the distance. The three teens looked out towards the camp and saw that whatever meeting was going on, apparently came to an end. Hitler reached his jeep and saluted the soldiers that were with him. Shortly after a conversation with his driver, Hitler's jeep began to move out.  
  
"I wonder what all that was about?" Lori asked her friends.  
  
"I don't know, but if it involved him, then I think its nothing good." Tommy sullenly replied.  
  
"This is majorly frustrating. We don't know the date, we don't know what's going on over there. We are totally in the dark. Not to mention all we have already witnessed. No wonder Merton's is stressed out." Lori said taking her aggression out on the boulder she had previously beaten up.  
  
"I know. I never though that I would ever in my life have to go through something like this. I mean, being a wolf is bad, but this.... this is insane. Well, at least Hitler's gone. That's something, right Merton?" Tommy's statement was met with utter silence.  
  
"Merton....?" Tommy asked again turning around. There was no sign of Merton.  
  
Lori was instantly at Tommy's side.  
  
"Shit!" Tommy cussed.  
  
  
A/N well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for it being so short. Was going to be longer, but   
I ran out of inspiration. *^_^* I wish they would sell that pesky inspiration in a bottle. Any reviews are well appreciated. 


End file.
